


Someone Who Makes Her Feel Beautiful

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Love, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Alex makes a plan to get Kara and Mon-El spend some alone time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this took long (longer let's say), I was planning on publishing it yesterday but it was 2 am when I finished it and I was too tired for a revision. Sooooo here we go! 
> 
> It was requested by karamelforever on Tumblr, and I hope I lived up to her expectations. And I also hope all of you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Your crazy, desperate writer loves you :)

Alex Danvers was determined to fix the relationship between her sister and Mon-El. The tension between them had been going on for weeks, and she’d just given up on them to fix it themselves. Tonight, one way or another, they’d have to talk about what happened between them, and finally Alex would be able to be in the same room with them without being afraid of the tight rubber band snapping at her face.

She’d been planning it for a week. Everything was supposed to go impeccably—if everyone played their roles. The weather forecast predicted a huge snowstorm for that night, which meant if Mon-El did go to Kara’s house, he’d probably be stuck there long enough for them to talk things out. But of course Kara wouldn’t accept being alone with him in anywhere, since she’d been avoiding that situation as best as she could, so Alex had to plan it all out: She made it into a movie night that only Mon-El would end up going.

She’d talked with Winn and James. At first, they were surprised by her _kind_ request to bail on Kara. At least James was surprised, Winn had agreed without a word of hesitation. She’d managed to duck their questions by telling them she was busy and explain it later, and it would be good for them to not do as she requested. That was done.

She also talked to Maggie. Her girlfriend knew all about Kara and Mon-El, firstly because she was actually smarter than either Winn or James and sensed the tension between the two, and also because Alex had told her about the kiss she’d witnessed when Maggie asked her about them. Yes, Alex had seen that kiss, but when both Kara and Mon-El pretended like they didn’t remember it or it didn’t happen, there wasn’t mush she could do. She didn’t even ask Kara about it, hoping she’d come clean.

She didn’t.

Maggie was more than ready to go along with Alex’s plan. They even ended up creating an emergency situation scenario just in case Kara wanted to question them.

And now Alex was on her way to Mon-El’s room to get his phone and block Kara. If Kara ever found out, she would think it was an innocent mistake since Mon-El didn’t really understand Earth technology. But her purpose was to keep Kara from calling him and telling that the movie night was cancelled, so that Mon-El would end up going there—Alex knew he’d go despite the snowstorm—and they’d have to spend the night together.

Her plan was brilliant and if everything went right, it’d work. And maybe, by the end of that night, her sister would finally manage to let go of her fears and have the relationship she deserved.

Maybe she’d finally be _happy_.

* * *

Kara cursed under her breath when her doorbell rang and looked outside. The snowstorm that started approximately an hour ago had only strengthened. She didn’t know how Mon-El made his way to her house in that storm, yet she realized she shouldn’t have expected him not to. They were supposed to have a movie night together with Alex, Winn, James and him that night, yet James had told her two hours ago that he was stuck at CatCo because of some _emergency_ at work, Winn felt sick and thought going out in snow would only make it worse, and Alex had to stay with Maggie because the young woman had apparently had a huge fight with her parents and didn’t want to be alone. So for the last hour Kara had been trying to reach Mon-El to tell him they cancelled the movie night, yet his phone must be turned off or its battery must be dead or something, because the calls immediately went to voicemail. She sighed as she stood up, realizing she couldn’t just leave him out there with that snow. Even though she really didn’t want to be alone.

Opening the door, she found Mon-El standing there with a thick coat on him…and that was basically it. He didn’t have a scarf or a hat, and even though Kara knew he didn’t feel cold the same way humans did, her heart squeezed when he saw his flushed cheeks. Mon-El smiled at her.

“Hey Kara. I’m not late, right?” he asked. Kara felt her heart skip a beat with his smile, and for definitely not the first time that day, imagined those lips on hers. What she wouldn’t give to feel them again…

She immediately got rid of that line of thought before frowning. She crossed her arms.

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” she scolded him as he got in, and closed the door. “I called you like ten times. Did you forget to charge it or something?” Mon-El looked confused as he took his brand new iPhone out of his pocket.

“No, I did charge it. You know I don’t forget it anymore, not since you couldn’t reach me when there was a hostage situation.” Kara grimaced when she remembered that day, and grabbed the phone from Mon-El’s hand. She went through his contacts—which was basically Alex, J’onn, Winn, and James—and opened her phone number.

It was blocked. Mon-El had somehow blocked her number. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “You blocked me,” she grunted as she unblocked herself and almost threw the phone at him. “Damn it, Mon-El.”

“Blocked you?” Mon-El asked as Kara went to the kitchen, and he followed her. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I couldn’t call you to tell you movie night was cancelled!” she suddenly snapped. She knew he did nothing to deserve it, but every time they were in a room alone, Kara couldn’t help feeling tense, just like she did right now. And with her strained nerves, she just…

Mon-El looked really dumbfounded with his hands tucked in his coat’s pockets and his eyes wide.

“It…was?” Kara sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing herself to calm down.

“Yes. James is stuck at work, Winn is sick, and Alex needs to take care of her girlfriend. That was what I was calling you about.” Mon-El gulped as he stared at his shoes.

“I’m sorry. I…didn’t know. I can leave if you want.” He looked so naïve and innocent that something tugged at Kara’s heart. She shook her head as she put some milk on the stove to make hot chocolate.

“No, it’s okay. You can stay. I don’t want you going out in that horrible snowstorm.” Mon-El could only nod. Kara wondered if his face looked paler than usual, but then she discarded that idea. “Besides, I’m making hot chocolate.”

“Great,” Mon-El said weakly, nibbling his lip, and glanced at Kara. “Are you sure it’s really okay?” Kara knitted her brows. Actually, it wasn’t that okay for her, she didn’t know how she’d survive the night without thinking about the kiss, but it’d be really rude to kick him out right now and she… She’d missed spending time with Mon-El. She wanted it.

“Well, the fact that the others bailed on us doesn’t mean we don’t get to do the movie night. I mean, it’s not like…” Her voice trailed off as she suddenly looked up, realizing what was going on. Of course. Why couldn’t she think about it before?

She turned around to face Mon-El. “Did my sister happen to ask for your phone today?” she asked. Her heart was pounding. Alex wouldn’t do that to her, right? Yes, ever since she and Mon-El shared a kiss, Alex was urging her subtly to go talk to Mon-El and spend time with him, and she certainly mentioned kissing and confessing more times than normal, but that didn’t mean… Could she have seen the kiss? Was that why…

“She took it, but only because she needed to download an App or something for the DEO.” Kara cursed under her breath as she slammed her hand on the kitchen counter. It cracked slightly with the force.

“Damn, I knew it!” she yelled, pulling her hair. “I knew it was her doing.” Mon-El blinked anxiously as he reached for Kara.

“Kara, are you okay? What’s going on?” Kara laughed hysterically as she spread her arms.

“My sister. She planned all of this. She probably even threatened Winn and James to come up with excuses to bail.” She took a deep breath. “She wanted us to have an alone time and _talk things out_.” She used the exact words Alex told her a couple of days ago in a supposedly innocent conversation.

This time, Kara realized that Mon-El definitely looked pale. “Talk what out?” he asked, whispered really. Kara swallowed hard as she forced the words out. The truth would come out eventually anyway, with Alex possibly knowing it.

“About what happened between us when you were dying?” She couldn’t look at Mon-El as she stopped for a second, gathering her courage as she spread her fingers on the counter. “About the…kiss.” She expected Mon-El to look shocked or disgusted, but when she looked up the only thing she saw was fear. Her heart stuttered as her mouth dropped. That expression could only mean one thing.

“You remembered?!” Her voice was incredulous as Mon-El looked away. His silence was answer enough. “I can’t believe it!”

“Well, I wasn’t the only one that pretended it never happened,” he shot back bitterly, looking up at Kara. “You lied as well.”

“Yeah, but… But you knew I remembered all this time. And you didn’t say anything.” Kara’s voice softened suddenly, with pain and fear. “Why?” Honestly, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Because I thought you didn’t want it.” Kara’s brows went up. “You know, when you pretended nothing happened. I… I didn’t want things to be awkward between us, and I didn’t want to lose you, so I chose to pretend like I didn’t remember. It seemed like the best choice.” Kara was ready to retort back when Mon-El’s words literally froze her. Her heart was pounding by the time he was finished, and all she could do was to look at her. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn’t form a sentence to tell him. He wasn’t even looking at her face anymore.

He didn’t hide it because he didn’t like it. He liked it, but he was so afraid of losing Kara that… He actually liked the kiss. Kara’s mind seemed to be stuck at that fact.

“I can leave if you want. In fact, that’s… That’s what I’m gonna do, you know? I’ll just see you tomorrow, I guess. If you want it. It’s okay if you—“ He was stepping back when Kara suddenly found her voice and stepped forward.

“Stop,” she said, grabbing his wrist. “I…I don’t want you to go.” The hope in Mon-El’s eyes was so pure that it cracked Kara’s heart. “I want you to stay. Please?” Mon-El blinked once, and then twice, before smiling.

“Is it just because of the snowstorm?” he asked teasingly, but there was still a strain in his smile. To erase that look from his face, Kara stepped forward, ignoring all the fears and insecurities in her mind, ignoring all the responsibilities and problems this relationship might bring, and instead letting herself go like she never had before. She reached up, pressing her lips on Mon-El’s and closing her eyes.

The kiss was brief as she held onto his shoulders, and his hands found their way to her waist to pull her forward. It still stole her breath away in that short time. She didn’t even realize how much she actually missed the taste of his lips until she kissed him. It was better than her memories or imagination. Way, way better.

By the time their lips parted, there was barely an inch between them. Kara opened her eyes and looked at Mon-El, her hand stroking his hair and clasping the nape of his neck.

“No,” she whispered as an answer. “It’s not just about the snowstorm.”

* * *

Kara’s face hurt from smiling and laughing by the time she and Mon-El finished eating dinner and went to watch movies. Since it was impossible to order anything, Kara had quickly heated a frozen pizza with her heath vision. It wasn’t as good as it would be if it was newly made, but her heath vision was definitely better than microwave or oven.

Normally, when Kara was home alone, it’d take her less than ten minutes to devour a large pizza, but it took her and Mon-El to finish a medium one thirty minutes. It felt so good to be able to talk to Mon-El comfortably again after a long time that Kara couldn’t stop. She didn’t want to stop. All the tension going on between them really tired her out.

For the last few weeks, every time she and Mon-El accidentally touched each other, they both cringed back and walked away, and her heart pounded so fast that she felt sick. She liked those little touches, but she was afraid he wouldn’t, so it all felt like a torture. But that night, every time they accidentally—or purposefully—touched each other, she enjoyed it. Every moment. She looked up and smiled at Mon-El when their fingers brushed, she laughed when their arms bumped at each other as they walked around the kitchen, and she certainly didn’t mind it when he stole a kiss every now and then.

After dinner, they started watching the movie they’d planned to watch with the group while also drinking hot chocolate. Mon-El had sat on the corner of the couch while Kara curled up next to him, leaning to his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Kara hadn’t known how good it’d feel to simply cuddle with someone while watching a movie, but she felt peaceful as Mon-El stroked her hair and kissed it oh-so-gently. Even though he didn’t need to be afraid of hurting her, he was still being careful. Kara liked it. She liked it almost too much.

Kara couldn’t pay attention to the movie. Every time Mon-El’s hand caressed her waist, or he planted a kiss on her hair, her attention went immediately to the touch instead of what was going on in the movie. After a while, she just gave up and looked up at him, watching him instead. Before a few seconds past, his eyes turned to her as if he felt her eyes, and smiled.

“Why are you watching me?” he asked teasingly. Kara’s heart stuttered with his deep voice as a smile tugged the corner of her lips.

“Because I can’t pay attention to the movie,” she confessed. “It feels so…boring.” Mon-El’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Of course it does. I’m right next to you, and I’m definitely more interesting.” Kara laughed as she punched his shoulder lightly, shaking her head.

“You had to ruin the romantic moment, right?” Mon-El’s brow rose.

“So you think I am romantic?”

“Shut up,” Kara said as she put her finger on his lip. “Let me enjoy this for more than a couple of seconds without any snarky comments.” Mon-El stopped joking with the sincerity in her voice, and instead nodded as he pulled her even closer, resting his chin on her head.

“Thank you for tonight,” he whispered. “It was…amazing. I don’t really know how else to explain it.” Kara felt speechless as she looked up at the Daxamite, who was currently looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he saw. But it wasn’t because she was perfect or flawless, like in a way one might look at a model, but it felt as if Mon-El could see all the imperfections and flaws she had and loved her with them. _For_ them, even. She found herself smiling as she blinked away her tears.

“Amazing is fine.” Her hand traveled up Mon-El’s face as she snorted. “You know what, I can’t decide if I should thank Alex or kick her ass for this. She did work behind my back but it ended up being… _amazing_.”

“I’ll thank her,” Mon-El said immediately. “For this time, I’m gonna let the first part slide.” Kara nodded.

“Good idea,” she agreed as she reached up and kissed Mon-El. It started slowly at first, but took a passionate turn not too long after. In merely seconds, Mon-El was on his back, his hands traveling on Kara’s back and arms, devouring every piece of her body, as Kara dug her nails to his t-shirt to pull him together. She groaned as he pulled her t-shirt up, and as the barrier between their skins was lifted, Kara felt a warm feeling spread through herself.

She wanted it. She wanted Mon-El. Right then and there. She didn’t care if it was too fast—it probably wasn’t for him anyway—and she didn’t care if it would be her first time. She wanted it to be with _him_.

Still, she found herself hesitating when Mon-El attempted to take off her shirt. When he sensed his reluctance, Mon-El pulled back, looking at her eyes.

“Are we going too fast?” he asked breathlessly, his hand still lingering on Kara’s back. “Because we can stop.”

“No,” Kara found herself saying as she put her hand on Mon-El’s chest, looking away from his eyes. Her cheeks were burning. A part of her didn’t want to admit it would be her first, that she was still a virgin because Mon-El had probably been with countless women, yet…

“I’ve never been with anyone before in that sense,” she admitted, looking up. “It was hard in high school or college because I couldn’t exactly control my powers, and when I did I just…didn’t really find anyone.” Confession left her mouth before she could stop it and she bit down her lip. She didn’t know what to expect from Mon-El. Since she was unable to look up to his face, she waited to hear a laugh, or for him to say she must be joking, or even pull back, but after a couple of seconds she felt his hands on her shoulders.

“Tell me if you don’t want it,” he said softly, gently, letting her know that it’d be okay if she wasn’t ready. Tears clogged her throat as he looked into his eyes. That moment, she was sure she wanted it. She was ready.

“It’s not that. It’s just… What if you didn’t want i—“ Mon-El didn’t even let her finish the sentence before he pressed his finger on her lips.

“Kara, it’s okay. I want it,” he said sincerely. Kara could see his honesty from his eyes. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed. We’ll go slow, okay? Just until you are fully ready.”

“But you—“ Kara started objecting again, only to be interrupted.

“I’ll like it,” he promised. “I will, because it’s you Kara, and I want you. I wouldn’t choose to be with someone else more experienced. I want _you_.” His words were the only confirmation Kara needed as she shook her head, leaning down to kiss him again.

Kara let herself go completely to Mon-El that night, letting him take care of her as their clothes found places on the floor, as he carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, as he kissed every inch of her body and making her feel things she’d never felt before. He was careful and soft as he promised, looking at Kara every couple of seconds to make sure she was okay, waiting for her confirmation before doing anything, and telling her how beautiful she was and how well she was doing whenever she felt insecure. At that moment, she didn’t feel like an inexperienced teenager like she might’ve with someone else. On the contrary, she truly felt like a woman, a _desirable_ woman. Out of everything that she felt that night, all the traces of emotions left in her body long after Mon-El and she had been together, she liked that feeling the best.

And she had Mon-El to thank for all of that.


End file.
